Madre
by littlewriter3495
Summary: One-shot enfocado en la familia Castle que surgió el Día de la Madre aquí en España. Es algo cortito pero que me apetecía compartir con todos vosotros.


**¡Buenas!**

 **Este one-shot se me ocurrió escribirlo por el Día de la Madre y hoy me he acordado de él. Así que me ha parecido que os podría gustar.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis y me contéis qué os ha parecido! :)**

 **¡Gracias!**

Amanecía en Nueva York un nuevo y caluroso día de verano. La luz se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana de su habitación mientras apretaba más los ojos para intentar evitar que la luz cegara sus ojos. Se movió como pudo en la cama cubriéndose la cara con la almohada para evitar los rayos de sol. Estiró las piernas desperezando ligeramente sus músculos y sus pies tocaron las piernas de su acompañante. Sonrió al adivinar que estaba boca arriba y se concentró en escuchar su tranquila respiración. Poco a poco, y apartándose la almohada de la cara, fue abriendo sus ojos y acostumbrándolos a la tenue luz que se colaba por las ventanas. No había dormido mucho, apenas cuatro horas. Ese era su ritual cada noche. Se acostaba agotada pero en mitad de la noche se despertaba incómoda y no podía volver a dormirse. Se dedicó a observar, en silencio y sin moverse el torso desnudo de su compañero. Sonrió cuando él soltó un pequeño ronquido. Se acercó con cuidado a él apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. En ese momento, notó un pequeño movimiento en su interior y sonrió ampliamente llevando una mano a su ya muy abultada barriga. Se mordió el labio pensando que apenas quedaban unos días para que se cumplieran los 9 meses de embarazo. Con la mano que reposaba sobre su abdomen empezó a trazar líneas imaginarias, mientras con la otra dibujaba figuras abstractas en el pecho de su marido.

Tras unos minutos, sintió cómo la respiración del escritor iba indicando que se estaba empezando a despertar, probablemente por sus caricias.

"Mmm…" Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras abría lentamente los ojos. "Buenos días…". Susurró atrayéndola más a él, con cuidado y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

"Buenos días…" Se acomodó en él cerrando de nuevo los ojos, sin retirar la mano de su tripa.

"¿Has descansado más que anoche?". Preguntó acariciando sus mechones de pelo con cariño.

"Sí. Esta noche apenas me he despertado. Estaba mucho más agotada de lo normal". Volvió a notar el movimiento de su bebé dentro de ella. Sonrió y agarró la mano de su marido para colocarla sobre su barriga y que él también lo notara.

"Parece que se ha despertado y viene dando guerra". Sonrió besando la cabeza de su mujer y acariciando suavemente su abdomen. "¿Te duele cuando hace eso?". Preguntó curioso.

"Depende". Besó la mejilla de él. "A veces es más fuerte y según en qué postura me pille, me molesta más o menos".

Apoyó a su mujer bien en la cama, manteniéndola un poco incorporada con un par de almohadones tras la espalda y se sentó en la cama inclinándose hacia delante para besar con adoración su tripa. "No hagas daño a mamá eh".

La sonrisa de la mujer se fue agrandando a medida que los besos de él iban cubriendo cada recodo de su abdomen.

"¿Te preparo el baño para que os relajéis allí mientras pongo el desayuno?". Susurró volviendo a ponerse a su lado y acariciándole la mejilla dulcemente.

Como respuesta, alcanzó sus labios en un cariñoso beso. Él correspondió ese beso encantado y se levantó con rapidez y fue a preparar corriendo el agua en la bañera.

10 minutos después, Katherine Beckett se daba un relajante baño de espumas mientras su marido, Richard Castle preparaba un buen desayuno para los dos.

Estaba cortando algo de fruta cuando sonó el timbre. Se secó las manos con el trapo de cocina y fue a ver quién era. Se trataba del cartero. Abrió sonriente y cogió la única carta que le había llevado. Volvió a la cocina dejando la carta sobre la barra de desayuno. Iba dirigida a Kate. Terminó el desayuno y lo colocó sobre la mesa, junto con la carta para ella y una pequeña cajita que él había creado y era una sorpresa para su mujer.

Fue al baño a ver qué tal iba y la descubrió dormida en la bañera. Sonrió pensando en lo tranquila y bonita que se la veía. El embarazo, a pesar de estar agotándola, le había sentado de maravilla. Tenía un brillo especial y diferente en los ojos. Se agachó con cuidado y la besó en la frente intentando despertarla con mimo para ayudarla a salir y a que se secara.

"Vamos cariño. Sé que estás a gusto, pero pronto el agua empezará a estar fría y no quiero que te pongas mala". Acarició su pelo suavemente y vio cómo ella abría los ojos lentamente.

"Creo que me he dormido…". Su voz sonaba ronca y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando él besó sus labios.

"Venga, que te ayudo a secarte y a salir de aquí para que podamos ir a desayunar". Quitó el tapón de la bañera iniciando el descenso del agua en la misma. Cogió una toalla y secó ligeramente su pelo para después enroscársela en la cabeza. "A ver, ven". La agarró con cuidado ayudándola a levantarse y ponerse de pie aún dentro de la bañera. "Toma". Alcanzó su albornoz y se lo colocó. Ella se lo ató mientras él, con otra toalla, secaba sus piernas con mimo. Después, la ayudó a salir de la bañera y a ponerse las zapatillas de estar en casa.

Cuando salió de la bañera, se abrazó a él apoyando la mejillas obre su pecho. "Gracias…". Susurró inspirando profundamente.

"Siempre". Besó su cabeza y frotó su espalda con cariño. "¿Te puedo ayudar a vestirte?". La miró alzando una ceja con cierta picardía.

Rió por la cara de él y le besó en los labios. "Puedo yo, tranquilo". Le acarició la mejilla y caminó hasta el cuarto donde sacó algo de ropa cómoda para ponerse.

Cuando Kate se quitó el albornoz y lo dejó sobre la cama, Richard se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó por la espalda agarrando su barriga con ternura. Ella se dejó abrazar, apoyándose en él con suavidad.

"¿Sabes que me encanta estar así?". Susurró cerrando los ojos pegada a él.

"Lo sé, a mi también me encanta". Besó su cabeza y soltó el abrazo con cariño. "Ponte algo de ropa, anda". Dio un dulce beso en sus labios y fue de nuevo al salón a esperarla a que saliera para desayunar juntos.

Kate se cambió y fue al salón a sentarse para desayunar. "Umm… qué bien huele, ¡qué hambre!". Sonrió a Rick y echó un vistazo rápido a todo el desayuno, descubriendo el sobre y la caja. "¿Y esto?". Le miró sorprendida.

"El la cajita quiero que la abras cuando acabemos de desayunar. Y el sobre, ha llegado hace un rato". Explicó mirándola con amor.

"Luego lo abro, que me muero de hambre". Sonrió empezando a comer la fruta y las tortitas que él había preparado.

Desayunaron entre caricias, mimos y sonrisas. Castle recogió todo mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá con el sobre y la cajita en las manos. Él volvió a su lado sentándose en el sofá junto a ella.

"Voy a abrir primero esto". Dejó la cajita sus piernas y empezó a abrir el que tenía su nombre. Se mordió el labio al descubrir de quién era y ya antes de empezar a leer esa pequeña carta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Rick la observaba dándole un pequeño espacio pero mantenía una mano en la barriga de ella.

Kate empezó a leer dejando que las lágrimas inundaran sus mejillas.

 _¡Feliz Día de la Madre, Kate!_

 _Sí, sé que estarás sorprendida. Pero aunque biológicamente no seas mi madre, te quiero como si lo fueras. Has cuidado de mí desde que te conozco, me has dado infinitos consejos, me has apoyado y ayudado delante de mi padre, y lo más importante: haces feliz a mi padre!_

 _Como ya sabes, estoy de exámenes y me ha sido imposible ir a casa este fin de semana. Por eso, en este día tan especial, quería hacerte llegar un pedacito de mi corazón a través de esta carta._

 _Desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas, nos las pusiste patas arriba. Pero en el buen sentido. Mi padre descubrió a alguien más que una musa; descubrió a la mujer de su vida, esa que tanto había estado buscando. Y yo encontré a una gran amiga y confidente, que con el paso del tiempo se fue ganando un gran hueco en mi corazón y que llegó a actuar como mi madre, incluso sin serlo._

 _Eres increíblemente genial, Kate. Y estoy muy, muy feliz de tenerte en nuestras vidas. Si lo hiciste tan bien conmigo, que ya era una adolescente cuando empezamos a conocernos, sé que con mi nuevo hermanito o hermanita, lo harás de maravilla y te convertirás en la mejor madre que pueda existir._

 _Te debo tantas cosas…_

 _Gracias por ser así._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Alexis._

Se secó las lágrimas con la palma de la mano cuando terminó de leer la carta. Esa niña era increíble. Desde el principio se había ganado su cariño y no dejaba de sorprenderla.

Rick, sin decir nada, se pegó más a ella y le beso la cabeza con cariño. No sabía por qué lloraba, no sabía de quién era la carta. Lo que sí sabía era que su mujer no lloraba de tristeza, sino de emoción. Y eso le hacía estar tranquilo a pesar de las lágrimas de ella.

"Es… de Alexis". Le tendió la carta para que él también la leyera y mientras lo hacía, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del escritor.

"Ésta es mi chica". Sonrió mucho terminando de leer la carta y dejándola sobre la mesita.

Terminó de secarse las lágrimas y se apoyó en él intentando normalizar su respiración después del llanto. "Es increíble… Tiene un corazón enorme". Susurró Kate con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la casa, sonriendo.

"Como el tuyo". La abrazó con cariño y cogió la cajita ofreciéndosela. "Toma, a ver si te gusta" Kate le miró a los ojos medio sonriendo. La besó en los labios con infinito amor.

Beckett cogió lo que él le ofrecía y la abrió quedándose boquiabierta al ver el contenido. Se trataba de dos chupetes, uno rosita y otro azul, cada uno con un nombre: Johanna en el rosa y Alexander en el azul. Eran los nombres que habían elegido para su hijo, del que no habían querido saber el sexo. Querían sorprenderse. Les daba igual lo que fuera siempre y cuando viniera sano y creciera feliz. Una lagrimilla se escapó de nuevo de los ojos de Kate.

"Me encantan…". Susurró mordiéndose el labio sacándolos de la cajita para mirarlos con detenimiento. "Son sencillos, pero preciosos". Miró a Rick emocionada. "Gracias…".

Él la abrazó con cariño acariciándole la espalda y le besó la cabeza. "Feliz Día de la Madre".

Se abrazaron con amor, demostrándose lo importantes que eran el uno para el otro y empezando a ser conscientes de lo felices que serían ahora en adelante con un nuevo miembro en la familia.

 **FIN.**

 **¡Que levante la mano quien quiera ver a Beckett de madre! (Yo levanto las dos manos... jajaja)**

 **Gracias por tomaros un tiempo para leerme! ¿Qué tal si me dais vuestra opinión? :D**


End file.
